C'est desesperant
by Deadly Autumn
Summary: Mana... S'il il n'avait pas été la je serai mort... Parfois je me surprend a penser que se serrai peut-être mieux si il ne m'avait jamais trouver finalement...-Yullen-
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne sont pas a moi(pacque aussi nan Lenalee ne serai plus de cette terre)

Pour le couple disons un micro Miranda/Krory et pour l'autre un .../allen en gros proposer si jamais je fait une suite pacque c'est sensé être une one-shot même si on dirait pas...

* * *

Désespérant,

Je suis désespérant quand je me regarde avec dégout chaque matin,

comme l'envie de me lever de matin en matin devin de moins en moins présente.

Non

Elle n'est plus présente,cette envie,ca fait déjà bien longtemps que se réveiller le matin est devenu pour moi un fardeau.

Mana...

S'il il n'avait pas été la je serai mort...

Parfois je me surprend a penser que se serrai peut-être mieux si il ne m'avait jamais trouver finalement...

Non,je dois toujours continuer d'avancer...Mais jusqu'à ou?

Jusqu'à quand?Quand j'en pourrai plus et que je m'écroulerai sous ce lourd fardeau qu'est la vie?

Non,il ne faut pas que je pense comme ca,il ne faut surtout pas que je pense comme ca!

Pourtant ces pensées sont belles et bien présentes,depuis quand?Depuis quand me suis-je mis a pensée de cette manière?

Je me sens idiot...

Mais peut-être esse de leurs fautes a eux?A eux tous?

Non je ne dois pas leur rejeter cette faute,ils mes amis,ma seul familles. Je les aimes.

Alors pourquoi je haie les voir sourire,les voir si heureux!Je suis jaloux,jaloux de leur joie,de leur rires...

Dites moi,combien de fois j'ai rêvé que l'on me prenne de ces bras que l'on me dise que l'on m'aime, qu'ont a besoin de moi...

Depuis la mort de Mana,personne n'a eu envers moi de geste aussi amical. Je ne suis même plus sur si Mana m'avait adresser se genre de geste.

Non je ne dois pas douter de Mana je l'aime!

Je ne peut pas me permettre de douter de lui.

Quand je vois Lenalee,je la haie...pour avoir un frère qui l'aime.

Quand je vois Lavi,je le haie...pour avoir un grand-père.

Quand je vois Crory,je le haie...pour avoir gouter a l'amour d'Eliade.

Quand je vois Miranda,je la haie...pour sa manière de regarder Crory avec des yeux rempli d'amour.

Quand je vois Kanda,je me haie...pour ne pas être aussi fort et insouciant que lui et donc en conséquence je le haie aussi,il me semble...

Si on vous a donnés la vie,on peux aussi facilement vous la prendre non?

Alors peut-ont se reprendre la vie tout seul?

Beaucoup disent que les gens qui se suicide n'accède pas au paradis,mais je préfère l'enfer,que vivre sur cette terre...

J'aurai tant voulu,que quelqu'un tienne a moi...

Alors le soirs quand je dore je m'imagine dans ses bras,mais le matin je me réveille de mon rêve pour plonger dans mon cauchemars...

* * *

voilà fin du one-shot,enfin sauve si vous voulez que j'en fasse une suite...

J'espère que sa vous a plus.

Laisser des reviews c'est pas de oui desoler pour les fautes,mais je suis nul en francais ^^'


	2. 1ere jour

Le jour se lève,

Et moi avec. Je ne fait plus d'entrainement matinal,je n'en ai plus envie,de toute manière ca ne serre plus a rien.

Je m'habille rapidement évitant de croiser mon reflet dans le miroir,je sais déjà se que je vais y voir.

Un être pale,avec de grande cernes sous les yeux...Je me dégoute.

Je sors finalement de ma chambre,m'armant avec mon éternel sourire.

Je croise Lavi dans les couloirs,il ne semble pas avoir remarquer mes cernes,tant pis,tant mieux je n'aurai pas a m'expliquer.

Il me parle de tout et n'importe quoi,en somme comme d'habitude sauve que pour une fois je n'écoute pas,je n'en ai pas envie. Nous somme rejoins par Linalee,elle non plus n'a pas remarquer mon état pitoyable.

Dans les couloirs nous croisons Kanda qui lève un sourcil interrogatoire en me voyant mais il ne dit rien. Il semble d'ailleurs avoir refroidit l'atmosphère vu que nous marchons maintenant en silence jusqu'au réfectoire.

Arriver au réfectoire je commande toujours cette masse de nourriture impressionnante,mais...je n'ai aucune envie de manger. Par chance Komui m'appelle en disant qu'il y'a quelque chose de urgent.

Pour une fois je suis contant de quitter la table sans pouvoir finir de manger.

J'arrive enfin dans son bureau,bientôt arrive Kanda qui lui aussi a été demander.

Komui demande que l'on se rende a la salle des traqueurs(1),chercher quelqu'un.

J'entends Kanda rouspéter sur le fait qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'être deux pour ca,mais finalement il sort et je le suit.

Je n'aime pas passer par la salle des traqueurs et encore moins m'y trouver.

J'entends déjà leur chuchotement a mon propos.

-Ta vu celui la?On dirait un vieux

-Parait qu'il est maudit,moi je lui fait pas confiance.

-Et ta vu ce bras,et cette cicatrice?C'est répugnant!

-J'aurai pas envie d'aller en mission avec lui.

-Il paraît qu'il a maudit son propre père.

-Il a en lui le 14eme,non il est le 14eme

-Et ce garçon,c'est pas celui qui a tué son père exprès pour aquerire le pouvoir de voir les âmes?

La s'en est trop,je n'ai jamais voulu cette malediction,je n'ai jamais voulu tuer Mana!

Si j'en avait la force j'aurai crié,mais a la place je commence a pleurer,comme un idiot,comme l'imbécile que je suis.

Mais n'ai-je pas le droit de craquer,pou une fois une et seule fois?

Je m'encours loin d'eux,de ces idiots qui ne comprenne rien...

Quelqu'un m'attrape le poignet,qui encore?Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer,que je doit rester fort pour tout le monde,pour Linalee

Pour Lavi

Pour Miranda

Pour Crory

Pour tous le monde...

Je me retourne,rouge de colère,non je ne suis pas fâcher,j'ai honte,honte d'avoir craquer.

Je me retrouve face a face avec Kanda...

Pour lui je ne dois pas être fort...Mais puis-je alors pleurer?

Non...

Il ne m'aime pas,il me haie si il m'a ratrraper c'est uniquement pour la mission.

Il m'entraine a sa suite,chez les traqueurs lancant des regards mauvais a tout ceux qui me regard bizarrement.

Merci Kanda...

Je ne peux m'empecher de te remercier,croyant peut-etre que tu l'ais fait pour moi.

Mais au fond de moi je sais que ce n'est que pour la mission...

Mais laisse moi au moins,avoir ces faux espoire...

* * *

(1)Je pense pas qu'une telle salle existe mais bon on va dire que oui xP

J'espere que vous avez aimez,au moins un he les reviews sont les bienvenus.

A la prochaine!


	3. Je me haie

Âpres avoir rejoins la personne que l'on cherchais, un certain traqueur nommé Julien, nous pouvions enfin rentrer,il était temps.

La seul chose dont j'avais envie c'était de m'écrouler sur mon lit,et au mieux ne jamais me réveiller.

Il était a peine midi,mais ce n'est pas ca qui m'empêchera d'aller dormir,de rejoindre ce monde de rêves et d'insouciance.

J'ai mal,je suis fatigué d'être ici...

Je me sens fade,vide,inutile...Et personne n'est la pour me contredire. Jamais personne n'a été la pour me contredire,non j'ai faux,il y'avait Mana...

Mana,ma raison de vivre,d'exister...

Mais il semblerait que tout mes espoirs se sont envolés avec lui.

Mana...ca fait si longtemps que je n'ait pas été le voir...

Si seulement je pouvais obtenir un mission en Angleterre...

Je suis contradictoire...Je n'ai plus envie de me rendre en mission,et la j'en demande une...

Enfin pas vraiment...mais c'est la seule manière pour moi de me rendre sur sa tombe...

Mana...je croit que je vais pleurer...

J'ai fait un rêve...Dans se rêve « il »était la...Pourtant je n'arrive pas a me rappeler son visage...

Dans ce rêve,il m'avait prit dans ces bras,en me disant que tout va bien et qu'il me protègera du monde extérieur...

Il est 3heure,non pas du matin,de l'après-midi je n'ai pas dormi beaucoup,mais je me sens mieux,je ne suis plus fatiguer,plus autant fatiguer...

Je sors,Tim me suit. Dans les couloirs je croise Kanda,et pour je ne sait quelle raison,je rougi et baisse le regard.

Pfff...Si ca continue il va s'imaginer des trucs...et puis je me fout de ce qu'il peut penser a mon sujet...

-Pourquoi tu me fixe comme ca moyashi?

Il m'a crié c'est mot a la figure,non il m'a juste pauser une question,une question qui m'a fait l'effet d'une douche froide.

Et je ne trouve rien de mieux a faire que d'éclater en sanglot...

Mon corps se fait lourd et je tombe a genoux...Je me sens ridicule,pourquoi faut il que ca m'arrive devant lui?Non c'est peut-être mieux...lui ne me posera pas de questions...

-Que se que t'a moyashi?Relève toi!

Es-ce une demande?Un ordre?Qu'importe,laisse moi crever...

Foutez moi tous la paix!

Je vous haie!Autant que je vous aimes...

J'aimerai tant vous haires,comme lui,être aussi fort que lui...

Mais la seule chose qui m'es permise est de sourire,de vous sourire...

De vous réconforter quand vous pleurez.

De vous faire rire quand vous êtes triste...

De vous sourire quand vous êtes joyeux...

De vous encouragez quand vous baisser les bras.

Je ne suis la que pour ca...

Mais lui je n'ai ni besoin de le réconforter,de le faire rire,de lui sourire,de l'encourager...

Il n'a pas besoin de tout ca...

Il n'a pas besoin de moi,et je le haie pour ca.

Je veux qu'il est besoin de moi,

Je veux lui être utile,

Je veux qu'il me voit,qu'il me remarque...

-Hey moyashi!Allen!

Je relève enfin la tête vers lui,mon visage plein de larmes...Je dois être pitoyable...

Kanda...Lui,celui qui n'a pas besoin de moi...Je l'aime...Je suis désespérant...Je me haie...

Mais malgré tous ca...je l'aime tout de même...


	4. 2eme jour

Merci pour les commentaires que j'ai reçu

Je remercie meilin07 pour son commentaire instructif ^.-

Sans plus attendre voilà la suite...

* * *

Kanda...je suis sur qu'il me déteste encore plus maintenant,qu'il me trouve encore plus pitoyable,encore plus haïssable...

Mais qu'importe,il est et restera a jamais celui que j'aime...

Kanda m'aide a me relever,j'essuie mais larmes en m'excusant,de quoi?Je ne sais pas...

-Avant de t'excuser tu pourrai tout simplement me dire qu'es qui ne va pas,se serrai plus simple non?Pff...baka moyashi.

-Je...c'est rien

Je relève la tête en souriant,je ne veux pas...qu'il s'inquiète...

-Rien c'est sa oui. Bordel!Tu me prend pour un aveugle?Tu crois que je vois pas tes cernes?Ton manque d'envie pour quoi que ce soit. Ton manque d'envie de manger?Ton,tout simplement,manque d'envie de vivre?Tu me prend pour un imbécile!Mais si tu le veux tellement,alors vas-y crève!Laisse les autres te tués!

Je le regarde avec des grands yeux,il savait?

-Pacque si c'est ce que tu veux moyashi,alors ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole.

Il part...Mais je ne le laisserai pas,il m'a tendue la main,alors j'essayerai de l'attraper,de toute mes forces,j'y mettrai toute mon espoir,pour qu'il me sorte de cet enfer.

-Ka...Kanda attend!

Je crie, je veux qu'il attend,qu'il me voit,qu'il me remarque,qu'il m'aide.

Il se s'arrête,je le rattrape.

Personne ne sait,personne ne voit,ce coter sombre,cette face de moi qui souffre en silence...Sauve lui...

Il continue de marcher,moi a ces coter,pourtant...je m'arrête.

J'ai toujours perdu ceux que j'aimai...

Mana...

Cross...

Et si?Et si lui aussi?Non je ne veux pas!Je ne dois pas m'attacher aux autres,non un jour il me laisseront,et derrière aux que cette peine,cette douleur,cette souffrance,non je ne veux pas!Je ne veux plus!

Je ne peux pas...

Et me voilà qui recommence a pleurer,je ne peux pas...je ne peux pas être cette loque,non je n'est pas le droit!

Je dois être Allen,l'allen fort,radieux et souriant.

Je n'est pas le droit d'être Allen,cette loque fragile,triste et pleurante...

Je suis désolé Kanda,tellement désoler...

Je suis si désoler,de t'aimer...

Oui voilà pourquoi je m'excuse,je m'excuse d'être tomber amoureux de toi.

Désoler mais ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute,ce m'est tomber déçu un jour ou je n'y faisait pas attention,un jour ou mon regard c'est posé différemment sur toi.

Je te demande pardon...

Tu dit que tu n'est pas aveugle,mais c'est faux tu es un menteur.

Un jour je te dirai que je t'aime et a ce moment tu comprendra a quel point tu as été aveugle.

Aveugle de ne pas voir comment je te regardai,comment tout simplement je t'aimai.

Mais tu ne comprendra pas pourquoi,moi non plus je ne comprend pas...

Mais le jours ou te comprendra,ce sera déjà trop tard...

Les humains m'auront déjà rendu fou...

Je cours,jusqu'à dans ma chambre,ou je m'enferme et me vide de mes émotions...Je pleure,pleurs en silence,comme d'habitude,mais...je n'ai pas la force de crié de faire remarquer a mes amis que je vais mal,non,ca leurs fera du mal,a eux...

Mais et moi?

Je n'ai pas de place,pas dans ce monde en tout cas...

Je ne veux faire souffrir personne,non je ne peux pas...

On toque a ma porte...

Qui-es-ce?

Lenalee?Pour que je la réconforte

Lavi?Pour que je rit avec lui.

Crory?Pour l'aider.

Miranda?Pour qu'elle me raconte ces maux

La porte s'ouvre...c'est lui,il semble en colère...Désoler... Kanda...

* * *

voilà fin du chapitre a la prochaine!


	5. Je l'aime

Toujours merci pour vos commentaires sa me flatte,xP

-Non mais espèce de Moyashi débile!Je peux savoir que-ce que t'as?Tu me suis,tu pleure et tu t'en vas!Non mais et!Tu crois que quoi?Que je sais ce qui se passe dans la tête d'un abruti de moyashi?Faut savoir,soit tu m'explique,soit je te laisse pourrir comment un idiot dans ton coin.

Il s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle.

-Tu sais si c'est le fait de devoir en parler avec moi qui te perturbe alors,te sens pas obliger.

Tu peux toujours parler a quelqu'un d'autre,enfin je doute que quelqu'un comprenne un moyashi débile.

Il semble s'être calmer...

-Je... kanda...c'est juste que...

-C'est bon t'a pas a t'expliquer,et puis j'ai pas a t'obliger de parler...Je vois même pas pourquoi je m'interres a un moyashi comme toi.

Vrai,il n'a aucune raison de s'interreser a moi...

Âpres tout pourquoi le ferai t'il?Par pitiez peut-être?C'est vrai que je fait pitiez,fort pitiez...

Il s'apprête a quitter la pièce,et moi je ne sait pas ce que je dois faire...

Si je ne le retient pas,il ne me parlera sans doute plus jamais.

Si je le retient,je devrai tout lui dire.

-Kanda!Attend!

-Quoi?

-Pardon!

Il se tourne vers moi légèrement surpris.

-Je peux savoir de quoi tu t'excuse depuis tout a l'heure?

Je lui sourit,d'un sourire désoler. Je ne peux pas te le dire Kanda,tu ne voudra plus me regarder si je te le dit...

Mana...Il n'est surement pas fière de moi...

Il m'a dit de toujours avancer,et la je me bloque,je stoppe.

Mon maitre...Il est surement déçu de moi...

Il m'a apprit a combattre,et la je baisse les bras,devant ce combat de mes sentiments...

Et voila les larmes qui recommence a couler,encore devant lui...toujours devant lui...

Pardonne moi Kanda...

Il s'approche de moi...Et...me gifle,pour finalement m'attirer vers lui.

Je me blottie de suite dans c'est bras.

-Mais que-ce-que tu veux a la fin moyashi?Un coup tu sourit,l'autre tu pleure...J'aimerai vraiment savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête d'imbécile. Si c'est du réconfort que tu cherche alors trouve toi une petit amie,merde a la fin quoi!

Petite amie,oh Kanda tu sais même pas a quel point je voudrai être normal et tomber amoureux d'une fille,comme un mec normal...Mais non...

La malédiction n'a pas suffit,la mort de Mana non plus...Puis la mort de mon maitre...Puis se retrouver observer 24h sur 24 par un débile juste a cause du 14eme...

Et non sa suffit pas,il faut encore que je tombe amoureux d'un garçon,qui plus est mon pire ennemi.

Ma vie en elle même vaut me faire payé,mais quoi?Le simple fait d'être née?J'ai rien demander moi!

Kanda me serre fort contre lui...Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi gentil avec qui-que-ce soit...Je fait donc si pitiez que ca?

-Pardon Kanda...excuse moi...

-Mais de quoi tu t'excuse,bordel!

Il ressert son étreinte sur moi.

-Merci...Kanda...

-Pas d'quoi idiot.

Quelque chose dans sa voix a changer...mais je ne serrai dire quoi...

La seul chose que je sais,c'est que plus jamais je pourrait le regarder en face...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a tout d'un coup eu un geste aussi amicale,mais je sais que se sera une fois,mais jamais deux...

Mes pleures redouble...pourquoi?Pacque je l'aime...pacque être dans ses bras,alors qu'il ne m'aime pas,ou du moins comme je le veux me fait souffrir.

Je n'en peu plus...

Je ne veux plus souffrir,

Je ne veux plus pleurer,

Je ne veux plus être seul...

Je ne veux plus vivre...

Non je veux tout simplement exister...

Mana...pardonne moi...


	6. 3eme jour

Réponse au reviews

Allen-kun-MelloK:merci de me suivre depuis le début ^^

Lyade:Merci pour tes commentaires

Meilin07:La langue française est entrain de gagner la guerre...Rha je haie le français,et oui Kanda commence a capter quelque chose.

Nekoice: C'est déstabilisant?He he je savais pas,merci de tes encouragements en tout cas.

Bon et maintenant sans plus attendre,la suite!

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux,je suis coucher dans mon lit...La honte j'ai du m'endormir dans ses bras.

Je regarde l'heure 5h du matin.

Je me lève,je sais que de toute manière je ne pourrai plus m'endormir.

Je sors de ma chambre,et je croise Komui dans les couloirs.

-Ah tien bonjours Allen,déjà debout?

-Oui je suis pas très fatiguer.

-Ah?Tant mieux pacque j'ai une mission pour toi.

Je sourit,fessant mine d'être enthousiaste,et le suit jusqu'à son bureau.

Il fouille dans ses documents.

-Mais ou c'est...Ah voilà!Tien!

Il me tend la feuille,j'y jette un coup d'œil et...Mon cœur se serre,une mission...en Angleterre.

Pour une fois les dieux ont eu pitiez de moi. Si je pouvais,j'aurai pleuré de joie.

-Ah oui Allen,comment la mission risque d'être dangereuse je veux que tu te choisisse un équipier.

J'hoche la tête.

-Je te laisse le choix libre.

Je sore de la salle. Qui prendre avec moi?

Lenalee?Non,elle ne me laissera pas aller voir Mana seul,et j'ai pas envie de l'emmener a lui.

Lavi?Non,il se mêle trop de mes affaire.

Miranda?Non,elle s'inquiètera trop pour moi.

Crory?Il est en mission,il me semble.

Chaoji?Non surtout pas lui,il me haie.

Alors qui?

Il ne reste que...lui...

Non c'est pas une bonne idée non plus,j'ose même plus le regarder en face.

-Oi,moyashi pousse toi de la!

Et merde!J'avais oublier que je me suis arrêter juste devant la porte du réfectoire.

Pourquoi fallait t'il qu'il vienne maintenant?

Je me pousse sur le coter.

Et le laisse passer.

-Kanda attend!

-Tch,quoi?

-Heu...tu veux venir en mission avec moi?

Il part en m'ignorant.

-Et!Tu pourrai me répondre Bakanda!

Je regrette de suite ce que je vient de dire,le regard qu'il me lance me donne envie de m'enfuir,loin, très loin,au mieux pour ne jamais plus le croiser.

-Pardon!

Je m'en court...

Je suis lâche...

Pardon...

Je fini par revenir au réfectoire,ou j'essayai de passer inaperçue.

Mais c'est chose impossible quand vous avez 15 ans et les cheveux blancs.

Lavi me trouva bien vite et m'entraina a la table ou il étais assit avec...Kanda.

Je regardais le sol,ne pouvant pas lever les yeux...

J'avais honte,j'étais lâche...Je sentait son regard peser sur moi.

Lavi finit par partir,nous laissant touts les deux dans un silence pesant.

Il finit par prendre la parole.

-Bon tu te dépêche,je croyais que l'on avait une mission,moyashi.


	7. Je ne peux pas

He faut vraiment que je pense a corriger toute les fautes,bah je le ferai après les examens...

En attendant vous devez faire avec.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas.

* * *

Kanda...Il avait accepter,je n'en revenais pas,je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne me suis pas jeter dans ses bras,heu...peut-être pacque la salle était pleine de monde?Heu oui sa devait être ca.

Je sortit donc vite fait me préparer,j'étais,pour la première fois de ma vie heureux de partir en mission. C'était vraiment mon jour de chance aujourd'hui.

Même si je savait que les chose ne seront pas si facile,âpres tout partir avec celui que l'on aime en secret c'est pas facile.

Je sortit de ma chambre,le sourire au lèvre,rejoindre Kanda qui m'attendait dans le couloirs.

J'étais tellement contant de partir que j'oubliai de dire au revoir a mes amis.

Après 2h de voyage en train,qui ce sont fait dans un silence total,nous arrivâmes enfin.

Je me rendit de suite,sur la tombe de Mana,disant a Kanda que j'avais quelque chose a faire.

Mana...

Que dois-je faire?

Ou dois-je aller?

Ma route est si longue,si obscure...J'ai peur de me perdre.

Il n'y a personne pour éclairer ma route...

Personne pour me guider...

Mana...M'aimais tu?

Est que quelqu'un m'as t'il seulement aimé pour ce que je suis?Et pas pour celui que je suis...

Le 14eme,un noah...

Non,je suis Allen. Allen Walker!

Et ca,je ne dois jamais l'oublier...

Je ne dois pas douter,de qui je suis.

Je suis Allen!Et personne d'autre...

Je ne veux pas être quelqu'un d'autre...

Mais...

Non!Non!Non!Je suis Allen point barre!

Mana...

Et d'âpres toi?Qui suis-je?

Et d'âpres vous maitre?

Non!Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre vos réponses,je sais que je les haïrais.

Je sais que si vous le dites,je vous haïrais...

Pardon,pardon de ne pas être assez fort...

Pardon de tant vous décevoir.

…

Il se fait tard...Je vais aller rejoindre Kanda,au revoir Mana...

Après quelque minutes de marche je rejoins l'auberge ou je m'étais arrêter avec Kanda.

-Ou tu trainais moyashi?

-Nul part...Bakanda!

-Toi!

Je m'enfuis en rigolant...ca fait du bien de rire...

Le téléphone sonna.

Je décrocha.

-Allo?

-Allen?Ici Komui,rentrés tout de suite!

-Qu'es ce qui c'est passé?

-Lenalee,Elle...elle...

Il se mit a pleuré...J'avais très bien comprit le message.

Mon monde venait de s'écrouler...Encore une fois...

Je m'effondra par terre et me mit a criée.

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai!Non c'est impossible...

Il mentait!

-Il ment,hein Kanda?Il ment!

Le Kanda me lance un regard triste.

-Allez viens,on y va.

Je regardais le visage de Lenalee,elle semblait sereine...Comme si elle dormait.

C'était de ma faute...si je n'avait pas été égoïste,si seulement je l'avait emmené avec moi!

Mais non...je ne suis qu'un égoïste...Je n'ai pas su la protéger...

Je suis un lâche,un lâche égoïste et pitoyable...

J'aurai du mourir il y'a longtemps.

Je ne mérite pas de vivre.

Quelqu'un venait d'entré dans la pièce.

C'était Lavi...

-Lavi...pardon...c'est ma faute.

-Mais non Allen,c'est la faute a personne.

-Si je n'avait pas été si égoïste,si seulement...Alors j'aurai pu la protéger. Je ne pensait qu'a moi...Je suis pitoyable,lâche et par dessus tout je suis un imbécile...

Lavi se tut.

Il ne me contredit pas,c'est normal,j'ai raison...

Lenalee...peut-être que si je lui avait dit au revoir elle serait encore ici. Peut-être aurait t'elle attendue que je rentre avant de partir...

Peut-être...

C'est de ma faute,oui c'est la mienne.

Dieu a puni mes amis,par ma faute...Mon existence n'engendre que malheurs et désespoir...

Je suis le seul fautif...

Je sors de la pièce,me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

Il est la adosser a ma porte. Il m'attend...

A t'il lui aussi des reproches a me faire?

Il a raison c'est ma faute,je dois endurer pour lui,pour eux...

Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas la force!

Pourquoi je fond encore en larmes,pardon les amis,Lenalee,Mana,Cross je vous demande pardon...

C'est ma faute...


	8. 4eme jour

A Meilin07: Linalee ne c'est pas suicider,j'y est pensée mais je n'ai pas envie de faire passer toute l'organisation pour des déprimer. Alors disons qu'elle est morte en court de mission. Voilà maintenant tout le monde est happy(surtout moi au fait)

Bon maintenant réponse pour mon Yuu personnel:Oui le mot dévergondé existe(merci dictionnaire de 8/10)et merci a toi de m'encourager(a ta manière,hein mais comme même)

Kanda s'approche de moi,je m'attend a ses reproches. Mais a la place il me prend dans ses bras et me ramène dans ma chambre.

Merci Kanda,je n'aurait jamais trouver la force de me relever,seul...

-Pardon Kanda,c'est ma faute...

Il me gifle

-Idiot!Arrete de tout te reprocher!Tu n'y es pour rien!

-Bien sur que si!Si je n'avait pas été égoïste elle serait encore en vie!

-Tch,elle crèverait de toute manière un jour ou l'autre.

-Kanda comment tu peux dire ca!

-Tch je n'ai aucun respect a lui donner,je n'ait pas de respect pour les égoïstes dans son genre.

-Mais que se que tu raconte!C'était mon amie!

-Oui mais quel genre d'amie!Elle tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est que tu sois la pour la protéger,la consoler,lui remonter le morale,lui sourire,lui parler,rire avec elle,lui séchée ses larmes. Et toi?Hein?Elle ne t'as jamais protégé,elle ne t'as jamais consoler quand tu pleurais seul le soir,elle ne t'as jamais remonter le moral quand tu étais a bout,elle ne ta jamais sourit pour te réconforter,elle n'as jamais parler de tes problèmes,elle t'envahissait sous les siens. Elle ne ta jamais fait rire pour te sentir mieux. Elle n'a jamais séchée tes larmes quand elle perlait te tes yeux,dans le silence. Elle te tuai a petit feu,comme tout les autres. Ils ton toujours fait porter tout les fardeaux,ne prenant rien sur eux. Ils n'ont jamais voulue voir que tu ne supportait plus,ils sont trop égoïstes. Il n'ont jamais voulus voir ces larmes de sang qui coulait de tes bras. Ils n'ont jamais fait attention au cris que tu poussai,ces cries silencieux...

Il me serre dans ses bras,moi je pleure silencieusement dans son coup.

-Ils ne veulent pas voir,ils ne veulent rien voir. Ils veulent juste que tu sois assez fort pour porté leurs fardeaux. Arrête de te noyé dans les mensonges,c'est eux les seuls fautifs. Ils ton laissés te détruire,ils ton laissés te plonger dans les ténèbres...

-Kanda...ne leurs dit pas s'il te plait,si tu leurs dis,ils seront trissent et j'ai pas envie,tu comprends Kanda,je les aimes...

Ma voix se brise...

-J'ai sommeil Kanda...j'ai tellement sommeil...

-Alors dors abruti,je suis la,je les laisserait pas te blesser.

Il resserre son etrainte et je m'endors...


	9. Je suis devenu fou

Heu...^^' ce chapitre est un peu bizarre disons que Allen est devenue un peu fou... j'espère qu'il vous plairas comme même...

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux...

Je trouvais dans un lit,je n'avait aucun souvenir de m'y être couché mais bon...

Au bout du lit est assis un garçons.

Qui-c'est?

Je ne sais pas...Je n'arrive pas a mettre un nom sur son visage...

Il tourna sa tête vers moi.

-Enfin réveiller moyashi?

Moyashi?Ce mot me semble familier...il semble pourtant être dans une langue que je connais pas...

J'étais surement entrain de dévisager le garçon par ce qu'il me regardais bizarrement.

-Que ce qu'il y'a?Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ca?

-Pardon,mais...Qui est-vous?

Il ouvrit de grand yeux.

-Tu te fiche de moi hein Allen?

-Je...pardon mais comment connaissez vous mon nom?C'est Mana qui vous l'as dit?

Il ouvrit et referma sa bouche,il semblait étonner,pourquoi?Je ne sais pas...Je ne le connaissais même pas.

-Allen?Je peux savoir a quoi tu joue?

Il fessait semblant de garder son calme,mais je voyais très bien qu'il semblait inquiet,par ma faute?

Qu'avait je fait de mal?Peut-être que je le connaissais et que le fait de pas l'avoir reconnue lui fessait du mal...Oui je l'avais surement déjà croiser,mais quand et ou?

Je me leva du lit.

-Pardon mais vous savez ou est Mana?

Il semblait hésiter.

-Il...il est sortit,il m'as dit de te surveillé.

Je lui offrit un sourire sincère.

-Très bien.

Un silence s'installa.

-Heu Allen...

-Oui?

-Tu veux bien rester ici quelque instant,je...je dois régler quelque chose.

-D'accord je vais rester ici.

_Pardon...pardon Kanda...pardon de te faire ca...Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement...Je me sentait trop coupable...et tu sais hein?Tu sais comme je suis fragile,comme je suis lâche,comme je suis tout simplement dégueulasse. Mais tu tiendras toi,hein?Tu peux remodeler ma vie maintenant...Je t'aime kanda...Pardon,pardon mais tu tiendras hein,Kanda tu tiendras hein?_

Le garçon revient quelque minute plus tard accompagner d'un autre garçon roux. Celui-ci m'adressa la parole avec le sourire.

-Tu me reconnais Allen?

-Heu...non, je devrai?

Son sourire disparut...

_Pardon Lavi,pardon Kanda,vous avez perdu Linalee et maintenant moi...Je suis désoler,je n'ai pas pu faire autrement...Désoler,désoler mais je suis lâche,vous savez?Haïssez moi!Détestez moi! Je ne mérite pas d'être la avec vous,je veux mourir... Pardon,je suis lâche,je suis un assassin... Un meurtrier,un tueur...Pardon...Je suis un monstre,je suis égoïste...Mais je n'aurai jamais pu tenir..._

_Je veux m'en allez...plus penser...Pardon Kanda,Lavi,les amis..._

-Lavi,va me chercher Komui,et tout de suite!

Le garçon au cheveu noir semblait en colère,par ma faute?

Mais...ce n'est pas de ma faute si je me souviens pas d'eux...Si?

_Si,si c'est ma faute pardon..._

Un homme en blanc arriva dans la pièce il d'accroupi près de moi.

-Allen dis moi,de quoi te souviens tu?

-Bah j'étais avec Mana...et on se rendait en ville.

-D'accord,c'est bien Allen.

Je voyais très bien qu'il essayai de me rassurer,il semblait inquiet.

-Je m'appel Komui. Lui c'est Lavi.

Dit il en désignant le garçon roux.

-Et lui c'est Kanda.

Il désignât le garçon que j'ai vue a mon réveille.

-Reste la tu veux,on revient.

Dit t'il avant de sortir avec les deux autres.

Après quelque minute Kanda rentre de nouveau dans la chambre.

Il s'assit près de moi.

-Dis moi Allen,pourquoi?

_-Pardon Kanda,mais je n'ai pas réussie a digérer ce que tu m'as dit hier,je ne peux pas le croire...Ce sont mes amis...Pardon Kanda,je veux juste m'endormir,et ne plus avoir a ouvrir les yeux...N'ai je pas le droit?Après tant de souffrance moral,après tant de nuit passer a pleurer seul?Tu le savais Kanda,alors...alors pourquoi n'es tu jamais venu?Tu me déteste hein?Oui je le sais...Tu me déteste a se point que tu m'as laissé seul dans les ténèbres...Je te haie Kanda,je te haie...Autant que tu me haie...Autant que je veux que tu me haïsse, au point que je te déteste. Au point que je puisse t'haïrre, que je ne t'aime plus..._

-Allen que-se-que tu raconte?Mais qui es-tu a la fin?

-Je suis Allen Walker.

_-Je suis un posséder,je suis l'hôte du 14eme...je suis le 14eme..._

Il me dévisagea...

Un rire fou résonna dans la salle,a qui appartenait t'il?A moi? Oui c'était bien le mien...Ce rire fou,ce rire pleine de désespoir,sortait de ma bouche...j'ai peur!Mana!Ou es-tu? _Il est mort _Tait toi tu ment! Qui es-tu?_ Toi _Non tu n'est pas moi!Tu es fou...non tu es triste,tu es seul...Mais pourquoi?

_On m'a abandonner après la mort de Mana...Tout espoirs c'est envoler avec lui. Mais moi je ne voulais pas,alors j'ai donné,donné encore...mais mes effort étais vint...jamais de remerciement...J'ai jamais rien reçu en échange...Alors j'ai donné plus,encore plus...Mais c'est toujours pas assez...On ma laisser mourir seul...dans le noir..._Alors je vais te sauver!_ Non ca ne serre plus a rien,je suis seul et incapable de donné plus... _Alors arrête,arrête toi!Dis leurs!Dis leurs que tu as mal! _Les choses ne sont pas aussi simple,je les aimes vois tu?Si je leurs dis,ils seront tristes,ils ne m'aimeront plus..._

_Et j'ai peur qu'ils me laissent seul,je suis égoïste vois tu?_ Non tu n'es pas égoïste,c'est eux les fautifs!_ Non c'est moi,je suis un monstres..._Un lâche...Si tu leurs dis pas,je le ferai!

Je me leve en sursaut,sous le regard surprit de Kanda. Je sortit de la pièce en courant,il faut leurs dire...Mais leurs dire quoi?Que mon moi de plus-tard souffre?Non... ils ne comprendront pas...Ils ne comprendront rien...

Je m'arrête dans le couloirs et Kanda en profite pour me rattraper...Il me prend dans ses bras...J'ai peur je veux qu'il me lâche _Non laisse le faire... _Pourquoi? _Pacque je l'aime!_ Il le sait?_Non... _Alors je vais lui dire! _Tait toi!Arrête!Tu vas ruiné tout ce que j'ai eu du mal a battire..._Alors arrête de fuir!Arrête de te cacher!_D'accord je lui dirait,je lui dir_ait...je lui dirait...

-Kanda je...


	10. 5eme jour

Et excuser moi pour le fait de m'etre tromper de chapitre,j'avais pas remarquer Gomen.

Merci pour vos reviews!Ça fait trop plaisir!

Ah je vous préviens,je commence mes examens j'aurai donc peut-être pas le temps de poster...

* * *

-Kanda...je...j'ai quelque chose a te dire,mais pas ici...Allons dans la chambre.

Kanda haussa un sourcil.

-C'est toi Allen?

-Non c'est moyashi!Bien sur que c'est moi bakanda...

Je comprenait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire,mais...Après tout c'était moi aussi non?

On se rendit dans la chambre.

Kanda s'assit sur le lit,moi je me tint près de la fenêtre.

-Kanda...je vais...je vais te raconté un histoire...Celle de l'amour...

« Un amour si vieux.

Un amour tellement vrai.

Un amour qui n'a jamais été...

L'amour n'est rien...

Sans un baiser...

L'amour est tout...

Quand on est amoureux...

L'amour est précieux...

Quand il est tout pour vous.

L'amour est douloureux...

Quand il n'est pas avec vous.

L'amour n'a pas de prix...

Ça vrai nature ne peux pas être acheter.

L'amour est la vie...

Quand il est la seul chose que l'on possède. »

-Et tu sais Kanda...Il y'a toujours une moral dans une histoire,non?Mais elle n'es pas toujours dite,non?Alors je te laisse la trouver seul...

Je lui sourit,j'avais envie de pleurer...Pleurer après une histoire,pff...C'est tellement idiot...Non c'est humain...Je pense...

Je sortit de la chambre,le laissant seul avec ces pensés,peut importe ce qu'il penserait de moi...

Mais je lui avait dit,pas directement mais...je sais qu'il a comprit,âpres tout il est pas bête...

Je me promenai dans les couloirs,et me retrouva devant une salle que je connaissait pas...

J'ouvris la porte pour y découvrir un piano.

Je m'y approcha et commença a jouer,toujours cette même mélodie...

-Tien,tien comme on se retrouve,petit.

Cette voix...non pas lui!

-Alors surpris de me voir,petit?


	11. Je meurs

Desoler pour l'inversion de chapitre!Je l'ai est changer maintenant,donc bon j'avais zapper le 10 je l'ai mit celui la c'est donc bien le 11 desoler pour la gene occasionnner.

* * *

-Tyki Mikk...

-Oui c'est bien moi,étonner de me voir?Gamin

Non,pourquoi?Pourquoi venait il maintenant alors que je venais de tout arranger!Dieu s'acharna vraiment sur moi.

Après quelque minute,je gisait dans mon sang...coucher sur le sol froid...J'avais touché le noah a l'épaule et il a du se retirer,tant mieux pour moi...pour mes amis,au moins il ne pourra pas les blesser...

Je me vidait de mon sang...

Comme c'est ironique,il y'a quelque jours je ne souhaitai que ca...mourir...

Mais maintenant je suis terrifié a cette idée...

Je ne veux pas...je ne veux plus...

Je veux aller rejoindre Kanda...

Kanda...

M'aimes tu?

Je voudrai tant entendre ta réponse avant de mourir...même si celle la pourrait faire mal...

Je veux entendre la sons de ta voix,te sentir près de moi,je ne veux pas mourir!

Quelqu'un sauver moi!

Ne pouvait vous pas m'écouter pour une seuls fois?Ne pouvait vous pas entendre mon hurlement,une seule et unique fois?Je vous en supplie...

Et je crie,je crie encore toujours plus fort...Mais rien...je suis condamné...a mourir,seul...dans le froid et la solitude...comme toute ma vie...

J'ai toujours été seul...

Bébé,enfant,ado...

Toujours...

J'ai froid...

Kanda...

Pardon...

Je t'aime...

J'entends des pas,qui est-ce?

Je ne sais pas...j'ai pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux...

Je vais rejoindre Mana...

Et mon maitre...

Sans oublier Linalee...finalement...c'est peut-être bien la mort?

Il pleut...

Il pleut au fond de mon âme...

Il pleut de larmes...

Kanda...je veux pas te quitter...mais toi?Tu t'en fous?Tu me haie?Ou bien...m'aimes tu?

Je voudrait tant...

Je sent une vague de douleur...

De plus en plus intense...

S'il vous plait,quelqu'un arrêtez cette douleur...

Ces larmes...

Je ne veux pas mourir,peut importe le nombre de fois que j'essaie de me convaincre...je ne veux pas abandonné...pas maintenant...

Je me suis noyer dans obscurité,

Mais j'ai trouver une lumière...

Je veux le revoir...

Ses yeux,

Son visage...tout!

On me soulève...

Quelqu'un a t'il entendue mes cries désespérer?

Kanda...juste avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres je l'ai entendue...lui...


	12. 6eme jour

J'ouvre les yeux...

Il fait si blanc,

J'aime le blanc

C'est si neutre

Si pur.

Je hait le blanc

C'est si froid

Si impersonnel.

Esse seulement une couleur?est-ce que quelqu'un vous a déjà répondu que sa couleur préférer étais la blanc?Non, la preuve que c'est pas une couleur...elle est exclue,tout comme moi...

Je tourne la tête...

Il est la assoupit a mon chevet.

Comme dans un rêve,ou dans un livre a l'eau de rose...

Ça semble si peu réelle...

Après tout...je ne rêve pas...Mais alors pourquoi?

Pourquoi j'ai la sensation que tout est faux?

Pourquoi j'ai la sensation d'être dans un rêve?

Peut-être qu'a force de côtoyer les ténèbres,je n'y croit plus...au bonheur.

Il ouvre les yeux...

Il me regard surpris.

Et me parle...

Mais...je ne l'entend pas...je n'ai pas envie...car au fond de moi je sais ce qu'il va me dire.

Avec cette mine désoler...alors je n'entend pas...c'est mieux ainsi pour lui,non,pour moi.

Ne brise pas ce rêve irréelle.

Peut-être que j'ai tout faux,mais...je ne veux pas prendre le risque de l'entendre...

Il s'est tut.

Peut-être m'a t'il posé un questions?

Peut importe...

Mes yeux font le tour de la pièce...

Cet endroit...cette pièce...

Elle est semblable a celle ou j'ai vu Linalee pour la dernière fois...

Mes larmes coulent...

Il me prend dans ses bras...

Encore et toujours il est la...

Et moi...je ne peux rien lui donner en échange...

C'est pitoyable...

Qu'il me demande quelque chose!

Je veux lui être utile!

Je veux que lui aussi est besoin de moi,comme j'ai besoin de lui...

Tu t'éloigne de moi...

Quelqu'un entre...

C'est Komui.

Il parle,je ne l'entend pas...

Je n'est pas envie de l'entendre lui non plus...

Je veux juste qu'on me laisse dormir,

Au mieux a ces cotés...

Komui s'approche de moi.

Il me parle,me pose surement des questions mais...

A force de ne pas lui répondre,il arrête de parler.

Il a surement compris...

Il parle a Kanda,celui-ci ouvrent de grand yeux et tourne sa tête vers moi.

Moi je lui sourit,un faux sourire comme a mon habitude,il fronce les sourcils...

Ce sourire lui a pas plut...

Komui sort et lui me gifle,encore...ca fait mal...

Je doit avoir la joue toute rouge a force...

Mais qu'importe...

Je peux bien supporter ca...

Pacque je l'aime...

Pacque je peux souffrir si c'est pour lui,ou a cause de lui...

Pacque il est le seul pour qui je n'ai pas besoin d'exister...alors tant qu'il me remarque...peut-importe le moyen...je suis heureux...

Comme c'est bête...Mais faut croire que je suis heureux quand il me gifle...

Il s'assit sur le lit,a coter de moi.

-Dis abruti de moyashi,ta déclaration...tu veux vraiment que j'y réponde?

J'ai entendu,je l'ai entendu!

Je baisse le regard...

-Je sais pas quoi te répondre,moyashi...Alors pour le moment vaudrai mieux que je me taise tu sais...

Ah...alors il ne m'aime pas,pas que je sois déçu...je m'attendais a un « non » définitive et catégorique avec au pire une insulte...donc je suis contant avec ca...oui je suis contant...alors...pourquoi je pleur?

Je dois me reprendre il m'a pas dit non...ni oui...d'ailleurs...

Oui...mais qu'il a rien dit est encore pire...

Je ne sais pas a quoi je dois m'attendre,si je dois être heureux ou en pleurer...

Je ne peux même pas te regarder en face pour le moment...

Désoler...


	13. Je suis seul

J'ai fini mes examins!Ya-Ha enfin bref^^'Voila la suite,j'espere quelle vous plairas pasque je suis en manque d'inspiration,et je la trouve nul...

* * *

J'aime dormir,

Enfin non j'aimais dormir,

Plus maintenant...

Mes nuits sont remplie de cauchemars...

Le 14eme,lui et la mort

Depuis sa visite,plus personne n'est venue me voir.

Ni Lavi,

Ni Miranda,

Ni Crory,

Ni Komui...

Et même Link ne s'est pas pointer.

Bref...personne...

J'aime pas être seul...

Quand je suis seul,je ne le suis pas...

Il est la...le 14eme...

Quand je suis seul,je me sans faible,impuissant...

J'ai peur...

Peur de devenir le 14eme,peur de leur faire du mal,de lui faire du mal...

Je l'aime,lui pas.

Tant pis,tant mieux

Au moins si je deviens le 14eme il sera pas triste,il me tuera,et je ne serai pas un danger...

Je ne veux blesser personne.

Non plus jamais...

Mana...

Maitre...

Linalee...

Vous me manquez...

Je suis fatigué...

Je ne veux pas dormir

Ni manger

Ni boire

Ni vivre

Ni respirer

Ni l'aimer...

Mais je dors,je bois,je vis,je respire,et je l'aime...

Du moins je pense.

Mais est-ce que je dors vraiment?

Non je cauchemarde...

Est-ce que je mange?

Non j'ai pas faim...

Est-ce que je bois?

Non j'ai pas soif...

Est-ce que je vit?

Non dans l'état dans lequel je me trouve je ne peux pas dire que je suis vivant...

Est-ce que je respire?

Non puisque je me noie dans ma solitude...

Est-ce que je l'aime?

Non je ne peux simplement pas m'arrêter de penser a lui,de vouloir l'avoir près de moi...

Aimer...

Qu'est ce que c'est sont vrai sens?

L'affection,l'amitié,le soin,le bonheur...

La douleur,la tristesse,la perte,la haine...

Donc personne ne voit la deuxième partie.

Je suis

Je sais

La partie caché,le coté plus sombre que le mot amour...

Mais il n'y a pas a douter,cela a été et sera toujours la...

Tout comme lui.

Mystérieux,sombre et froid...

Il est venu et est partie,

Tout comme l'amour.

Amour et aimer...

Je l'aime,je suis amoureux,dire le contraire serai mentir...

Je suis maudit,condamner.

A erre sans but ni fin...

Seul...

La porte s'ouvre,me sortant de mes rêveries,rêveries?Non...de ce cauchemars.

Qui a donc eu pitiez de moi?


	14. 7eme jour

C'est lui,je sais pas pourquoi,mais je m'en doutais...il est le seul qui a pitiez de moi.

Je n'est même pas du ouvrir les yeux pour le reconnaître

Car qui d'autre viendrait,et puis ses pas je les reconnaitrait entre milles.

Tout comme lui d'ailleurs.

Il s'assit a coter de moi et me caresse les cheveux,je me sens bien...

-Tu t'es pas trop ennuyer ici,pendant ces deux heures?

Je ne répond pas.

Il continue

-J'ai une mission,je reviendrait demain dans l'après-midi,ne fait pas de bettise en attendant,hein moyashi?

Il le dit d'une voie qui se veut neutre,mais elle est remplie de tendresse...

A mon egart,rien que pour moi...

Il sort,les bons moments s'échappe toujours trop vite,tandis que les mauvais semblent ne jamais vouloir finir. Mais les un comme les autres passent,tandis que moi je reste la,seul...encore une fois.

Je doute de plus en plus,de quoi?De ses sentiments,je croyais qu'il ne m'aimait pas,mais il ne l'a jamais dit non?

Oui je l'ai inventer tout seul...

Mais alors,m'aime t'il?

Après tout son attitude a mon egart en es une preuve non?

Non...ca peut tout simplement être de l'affection qu'il me donne pacque j'en ai besoin...

Par-ce-qu'on ce ressemble tout les deux...

Mais alors pourquoi?

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi!

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues,je ne sais pas...

Je ne sais rien,de lui,de ses sentiments...

Je me sens mal,

J'ai envie de vomir.

Je me dégoute...

…

Deux jours,deux jours plus tard il n'est toujours pas rentrer...

Ou bien il est tous simplement pas venu me voir.

Je peux enfin sortir de l'infirmerie...

Je croise Lavi dans les couloirs.

Je le salue,et il s'excuse du fait qu'il n'as pas eu le temps d'aller me voir.

Je lui dit que c'est rien...

Et lui sourit,comme a mon habitude...

Rentrer dans ma chambre je m'affale sur mon lit...

Et je pleurs,seul encore et toujours...

Marre,marre,marre,marre!

Je veux le voir!

Je veux qu'il sois la...

Je suis égoïste, je sais...

Mais je connais me valeur,et je ne veux pas mieux,c'est tout.

Je le sais,point.

Je sors une lame de mon tiroirs,

Je sais c'est mal,mais je suis égoïste...

Et puis d'une certaine manière la douleur me calme,

elle me rappelle que je suis toujours vivant,

Ça me rappelle aussi,qu'ils peuvent toujours me détruire...

Ça me rappelle,que je ne le fait pas inutilement,je le fait pour eux

Pour leurs rires,

Leurs sourires,

Leurs larmes,

Et leurs soupires.

Mais c'est comme ca,je les aimes...

Ils me blessent,et je les aimes.

Ils ne tuent,et je les aimes,

Ils me rendent fous,et je les aimes...

Je sais,je suis un monstre...


	15. 1ere nuit

Stupide train

Stupide retard,

Connard de traqueur!

Idiot de moyashi!

A cause de ce débile de traqueur j'ai raté le seul train qui passe tout les deux jours,

Je le sens mal,moyashi que-ce qu'il fabrique?

Je dois le voir,

Au diable la mission,

Au diable Komui,

Au diable connerie d'innocence!

Enfin au QG,après deux jours!

J'ai deux jours de retard,

Deux putain de jours de retard!

Tch saleté de moyashi si il t'est arrivé quelque chose je te bute!

Je les butes!

Tous!

Tous autant qu'ils le sont,

Tss tous des aveugles,des idiots,des débiles!

Tch et voilà que ce débile de lapin se ramène,

-Yo Yuu!

-Ne m'appel pas comme ca,crétin!

-Je viens de croiser Allen dans les couloirs.

Comment ca?Moyashi?

Non,non,non.

Il va faire une connerie,

Il fait toujours des conneries!

Idiot,idiot,idiot!

Lavi est tu aveugle ou tout simplement con?

Saleté,saleté,saleté!

Putain de merde!

Elle est ou ca chambre?

Merde,

Merde,

Merde!

Je le sens mal,

Je le sens très mal.

Je laisse Lavi en plan et part en courant.

Connerie de couloirs,

Ou est ca chambre?

Mais bien sur près du réfectoire!

Je suis idiot!

Tch ta intérêt a ne rien faire de bête moyashi!

Pitié!

Au Dieu que je haie,

J'implore votre pitié,

qu'il tienne,

qu'il soit fort,

Je...

Je l'aime!

Enfin devant la porte de sa chambre.

Je me bloque,

Ma main poser je reste bloquer,

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi?

Hein?

Si ma main bloque j'ai toujours mes jambes et mes pieds,

Je défonce la porte.

Il est la sur le lit,

Couvert de ce liquide carmin,

Que je connais que trop bien,

Que j'ai vu tellement de fois couler de tes bras,

Mais je n'avait jamais rien fait,

Je regrette,

Je regrette...Allen...

Ta vie s'ecoule lentemant,

Tu ouvre une dernière fois tes yeux,

Tes yeux implorant,

Tu me vois,

Tu sembles étonner.

-Kanda...

murmure-tu.

-Tait toi,Allen,tait toi!Je t'aime et tu n'as aucun droit de mourir.

-Alors,sauve moi,sauve moi Kanda!Tire moi de cet océan de détresse!Ne me laisse pas mourir...

-Ne craint rien,je ne te laisserais pas mourir...Tu es mon double,je vais me battre pour te sauvé,je connais les craintes que tu ressant au fond de toi,je connais tes douleurs...

Je suis ton image dans le miroirs,

Je suis ton reflet dans l'eau de fleuve,

Nos deux cœurs battes a l'unisson jusqu'à la fin des temps...

Repose toi sur mon épaule et tout s'arrangera,

Je suis ton double,nous sommes pareilles...

Avec mes mains j'empêche le sang de couler...

Mais c'est pas assez,

Je te soulève et te porte jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

On me dit de te depauser sur le lit,

Je le fait,

Ils me disent de sortir,

Je refus,

Ils m'obligent,

Je sors,

La porte se ferme...

Je t'aime Allen...

* * *

Fin?Ou pas?


	16. Et la pluie tombe

Hello tous le monde ça fait longtemps hein?Mais voila enfin un nouveau chapitre...

Bref c'est des doubles chapitre,une moitié du point de vue d'Allen et l'autre de Kanda

Voila,bonne lecture.

* * *

Et la pluie tombe...

Un regard par la fenêtre,  
Il y'a des nuages a l'horizon,  
La pluie tombe un peu.  
Comme des larmes,  
Sur ce monde,  
Sur ma peau.  
Sans être en mesure d'éliminer,  
les débris que je porte,  
à l'intérieur de mon cœur...  
Encore une journée perdu,  
qui ne revint pas.  
Je me sent mal,  
aujourd'hui on m'as demander de tuer.  
Oui les noahs,mais ils sont humains,comme "lui" ou moi.  
Je ne peux me résoudre a tuer des humains,jamais.  
Alors ils m'ont enfermé.  
D'âpres eux,le 14eme contrôlerais mon esprit et m'empêcherai de tuer les siens.  
Pff belles conneries oui.  
Tous des idiots,mais malgré ça je les aimes,ils sont mes amis,ma famille.  
Je les aimes.  
Je ne leurs ferai jamais de mal,alors pourquoi eux ils m'en font.  
Peut-être car c'est simplement comme ça,il n'y aucune raison.  
Et le temps passe encore,  
comme les mots sur un papier,  
une larme tombe,  
pour chaque moment,pour chaque mot.  
Je me sent mal,et personne pour s'en rendre compte.  
J'ai envie de hurler,  
Mais ma voix reste bloquer dans ma gorge,  
Je n'ai pas envie,s'ils m'entends,ils s'inquièteront.  
Et je ne veux pas.  
Je me lève,  
Car je sent que je vais pleurer,  
Non je ne peut pas,pas devant eux...  
Je m'enferme dans ma chambre...  
Ici personne ne verra,  
personne ne sera,  
personne n'entendra.

* * *

Rien ne sera comme avant

Idiot de moyashi,  
Il ne va pas bien,  
Mais il ne se repose toujours pas sur moi...  
Il me fait confiance,c'est déjà ça.  
Tous le monde crois que ce geste désespérer était suite a la mort de Lenalee,qu'il n'avait pas supporter.  
C'est ça oui,pff p'tain  
Il ne mange presque plus et ne sors même plus de sa chambre  
Il c'est enfoncer dans la peur,le désespoir,et la haine.  
S'il ne sort pas,c'est qu'il ne supporte pas ces regard de dégout a son égare.  
Pff et ce crétin de Lapin qui en rajoute toujours une couche.  
Seule Miranda semble l'avoir comprit,et va le voir quelque fois.  
Les autres ne comprennent rien,  
Quelle pitiez.  
Ils ne savent que le blesser.  
Ils ton détruit.  
Bordel.  
Vois Allen,vois ou les autres ton menés,après que tu ais tant donner.  
Tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre.  
Je ne te laisserai pas crever.  
Assez de souffrance,assez de douleur,de noir,de froid et de sang.  
Tous aussi cons,  
Tous pareilles.  
Je rentre dans ta chambre,ne pleure pas Allen.  
Ne pleur plus,je suis la.  
C'est de leurs fautes tous ça.  
Je te prend dans mes bras.  
Tant que nous serons tous les deux,  
nous survivrons.  
Je t'embrasse,  
Je t'aime...


End file.
